Strong Flame
by Jeshicah
Summary: OneShot.  Harry and Hermione have something to hide, but it isn't from eachother. It's from a certain redhead with a violent temper. Can they keep this flame under control and not all be burned? UPDATE!CHECK THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY! :]]


Hello. Lets get theses out of the way:

I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Now, reviews are loved. Flames are ignored (Or sometimes responded to with anger.) If you don't like my story, thats fine, but don't flame me. Its just rude. I'm just starting out with my writing, and it encourages no-one. Suggestions are always welcome. Flamers, leave right now. :

**CHECK OUT THE UPDATE AT BOTTOM! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**-----**

**Strong Flame**

I walked down the halls of Hogwarts, knowing I was in a hurry, but not really seeming to care. I was completely dreading my destination and would do anything just to turn around and walk back to him. Back to the one person that has always protected me when Ron got out of hand. Though it was seeming increasingly often, Harry always came to my rescue. He is just a hero in every since of the word.

As i passed portrait after portrait I came to a stop outside the Gryffindor common room. Before I was even done speaking the password, the portrait swung open.

"I wouldn't go in there Hermione, he's in one of his moods," Ginny Weasley said as she stepped out, "and this one isn't looking too good."

"Thanks Ginny, I'll be careful, i promise." I said.

She gave me the look that Harry gives me when he finds me on the floor after one of Ron's 'moods'. Its a look of pure pity, I hate everything about that look. The way he eyes dig right through me, knowing exactly whats going to happen to me if I step through that portrait. Yet as I do every time, i give her a small smile, and step right through.

**Does this darkness have a name?**

He was sitting in a chair right in front of the fire, the fire reflecting right through is eyes. Almost as if to warn me that that was the emotion going on inside his head. Pure heat. Pure flames. I knew Harry and I had picked the absolute worst time to try and reason with him. Harry would be meeting me here any minute or so. This was killing me inside, knowing that I was going to tell Ron this. But it had to be done, I deserve happiness as much as anyone, and happiness is not something that i experience with Ron. Happiness is something that flows out of me when Harry's hands are on me, when his lips are on mine. That is happiness, laying on the floor after getting slapped across the face by my angry, drunk, and self-obsessed boyfriend, is the farthest thing from that.

**This cruelty? This hatred?**

**How did it find us?**

Harry and I are not going to tell him about us, not yet. Tonight is just meant for me to break it off with Ron. I've been trying for weeks, but it always ends the same. I end up crying in Harry's arms and i don't want that anymore. I slowly walk across the room to where Ron is sitting. He glances up at me, but quickly turns back to staring at the wizarding chess board in front of him. No one is sitting in the chair across from him, so i quickly take that seat. Trying to put as many objects and as much space in between us. We sit there in silence for several minutes, some of the most dreadful minutes of my life. I continue to glance that the portrait hole, trying to make Harry walk through. I want this over as quickly as possible. There is no need to drag out the heartache that is about to happen.

**Did it steal into our lives, or did we seek it out and embrace it?**

"Want to tell me who your waiting for, or should i make a guess?" Ron slowly says as he glances up in my direction.

"No one Ron, I'm not waiting for anyone." I quickly say, knowing that it sounds false coming out of my mouth. He stand and walk a few steps away from the table, then quickly turns and slams his hands on the table, causing chess pieces to bounce and me to jump.

"Liar." He says in a voice that sends chills everywhere on my body.

"I'm just wondering where Harry is, he's never out this late." I lie quickly, he seems to believe it. I take a few steady breath and get ready for whats about to happen.

**What happened to us?**

Right then the portrait swings open and Harry steps through. Inwardly I sigh, thanking the gods for their timing. Ron greets Harry with a hand shake and then looks at me like I am supposed to do the same. But when Harry wraps me in a quick hug, over his shoulder, i see the fire in Ron's eyes. I take a breath and look at Harry, who nods quickly and turns around.

"Listen Ron, can we talk to you a second?" Harry said as if we were going to ask him a simple question like what he was doing for winter holiday.

"Yeah sure."

"Well, first off I want to say your my best mate Ron, and you always will be. But I know about what you've been doing to Hermione, or I think you would be having this conversation without me."

"I don't know what that little bitch has told you Harry, but I haven't done anything to her." Ron says as he looks at me with a look saying 'Ill deal with you later.' I shiver and start with my part, knowing it will be quick so i can get out of there.

"Ron, I know things aren't great between us, and thats why i think that we would be better off as just friends, like we were. Not this relationship, because this is nothing but hell. I don't want to be in this hell anymore Ron, and I'm not going to let you take me there again. We are over." I stand up as to walk away, but Ron steps in my way.

"I don't know what is wrong with you today, but we are not over," He grabs a hold of my neck, "We will not be over when i wake up tomorrow morning!" He throws me to the floor, then everything just fades away. I can feel myself leaving my body and float overhead to watch the scene unfold.

**That we now send our children into the world, like we send young men into war...**

**Hoping for their safe return, but knowing some would be lost along the way.**

I see Harry stand up and scream at Ron, throwing himself over my body to protect me. Then i slowly start to see the realization in Ron's eyes. He points to Harry and myself, screaming. I see myself start to cry again. Things all seem to blend together, I see the boys fighting and me trying to break them up. I see Ron pick me up by my arms and throw me as far as I would go, then something happens that I promised myself i wouldn't allow to happen, Harry pulls out his wand and points it at Ron. Ron laughs and pushes past Harry to get to me again, then something floats out of Harry's wand. Everything is quiet and still, I cant hear anything. Ron falls to the ground and I close my eyes, only to open them on the floor with Ron laying right in front of me.

**When did we loose our way?**

"Hermione! Get up and come behind me!" Harry screams at me, but as i stand and start to run, I feel a hand grab my leg and I turn towards it. I see a smirking Ron looking up at me, fear runs over every part of me. I hold back a sob and he pulls me down to the ground. The next thing i feel is a wand pressed firmly to my temple. This time i let my sobs flow freely.

**Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness.**

"You shagging my best mate, if that isn't cause to kill you, i don't know what is!" Ron whispers sharply in my ear.

"Please, just let me go Ron, I'll stay with you, forever, please just let me go!" I scream hoping that someone else will hear us.

"No sweetie, remember, this is hell and you never get what you want in hell," Ron says and looks up at Harry who is to busy staring at me to even notice Ron stopped talking, "Hey! Harry! I'm over here! That one about to kill her!"

**Does this darkness have a name?**

Harry didn't care whether or not Ron was speaking, he was staring at me. I could see the look in his eye. We just stared for the longest time, i knew what he wanted me to do. I couldn't do it, i knew he would hurt Ron. But that look in Harry's eye, i knew this was the only way. With one last glance, i took a deep breath and elbowed Ron as hard as i could and hit the floor. I saw a flash of blue light go right over my head and hit him square in the chest. He instantly fell to the ground.

I crawled over to Harry who easily helped me to my feet, where before he could even straighten up, my arms were around his neck. Whispering words of thanks and how much i loved him. I pulled away only to see his lips heading for mine. I felt the most intense sensation i had ever felt. I knew we would be together. That was the only thing i could think of, even as my former best friend lay on the floor stunned.

**Is it your name?**

That day i lost and gained so much. I gained the happiness i knew i deserved, but lost a part of myself i cannot get back. When did it come to this? That we had to look past the flames to see the friend we once knew and those flames were not weak. They were burning heavily, ready to consume everything in their wake.

**UPDATE!**

Okay. So I have had a lot of reviews and messages about continuing the story. I think you guys might have me convinced. But... I am thinking of starting the story off about 2 months before the night of "Strong Flame"

The working my way up to it. Then possibly doing and epilogue to the story. Tell me what you guys think of that idea. :

J.


End file.
